


Naruto: Marvel of Justice League

by PeterDan8



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his clan comes back. Sage of the Six Paths offer him a place he could rule as the Prince he was meant to be.  With the help of these villains guiding him. Brainiac, Darksied, Apocalypse, Vandal Savage and Mr. Sinister.  Will Naruto turn the Villains' powers for good or not?</p><p>READ TO FIND OUT. I DOG DARE YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Just outside of the village know as Konoha was a clan know as the Uzumaki but they are know now as the Namikaze Clan. Cause the Uzumaki members of this clan can’t called themselves Uzumaki cause one of the rule that they’ll broken was the one that states “No Uzumaki full blooded or half blood will not be left behind. If you do. That person who you left behind become both clans.”  
  
  
The clan heard what happen with their only son has done after the Land of the Waves. They left him after the sealing and they regretting for their choice. Unbeknownst to either Naruto or his neglectful clan members.  In the spirit realm. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki  decide to open the portal to the most dangerous people from other dimensions.  Brainiac, Darksied, Apocalypse, Vandal Savage and Mr. Sinister.  
  
  
Naruto’s family notice that their son is about to leave their dimensions. They heard what the Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki said when he’d said, “If you go into this portal. You’ll be come a infant once more but you’ll have your memories of this world. All of the Ten beasts are sealed in you. They’ll guide you in the ways of the Jutsus. These people coming out of portal”  
  
  
Darksied said, “You’ll be my great grandson.”  
Granny Goodness said, “I’ll be your great grandmother.”   
Vandal Savage said, “You’ll be my son.”  
Bloody Mary said, “I’ll be your Mother.”  
Stompa and Mad Harriet said, “We’ll be your big sisters.”

Lashina and Maxima said, “We will be your girlfriends. You can have more if you want to.” both of them winked. Naruto's face turned red.    
  
Mr. Sinister and Apocalypse asked, “Can we be sealed as well?” Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki nodded his head in a yes gestured.  Unknown to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki or the other ninjas. Orochimaru and Kabuto decide to jumped in the way cause they have feeling that this new world have more bloodlines in the next Dimension.   
  
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki thought to himself, "They would become good cause. The Dimension they went through doesn't end up when Naruto would end up. They actually end up in Cadmus' doorstep." Inwardly chuckled.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki said, "Naruto before you go in. There are two worlds that's about to collide. We need some one that has both evil and good in them. They couldn't be from those two worlds at all. So I'm asking you to save those world. Okay? You'll be send as a baby but you'll have your memories of everything here."

 

 


	2. Unexpect twisted

 

 

After Naruto went in the portal. Kushina, Mikoto, Mei, Kurotushi, Karui, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana Inuzuka, Konan, Guren, Isarabi, Yakumo, Temari, Shizuka, Hokuto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were all trying to stop Naruto from going into portal but they also got pulled into the portal.  Due them not enter with the seal that the sage gave Naruto. They all fused together into one person expect for Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze now just Namikaze.

 

Jiraiya stopped Minato and said, "Now you have to reveal that true name of Naruto to the village."

 

Minato replied, "I know sensei. I hope they would forgive me for leaving."

 

Jiraiya smirked and asked, "Did you notice before that portal close that Mikoto, Mei, Kurotushi, Karui, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana Inuzuka, Konan, Guren, Isarabi, Yakumo, Temari, Shizuka, Hokuto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten fused together?"

 

Minato smirked and answered, "Looks like Mikoto and Tsunade would become my daughter-in-law."

Jiraiya smirked that means that Uchiha and Senju is finally mixed. They just need a other Uzumaki to balance the scale to Sage."

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki smirked and said, "I knew that Orochimaru and Kabuto couldn't resist to going where new powers but the catch is that they both would turn into a babies and they would in up like one of their own lab rats. This group called, 'Cadmus'. By the time they realized they came from this world. You'll get your true teammate back."

Minato was shocked and asked,  "Will all of the people in that went into the portal be able to come back."

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki smirked and said, "They will but I kinda lied to Naruto-kun about his memories."

Jiraiya smirked and said, "Let me guess. You took away his family betrayed and also you took away Kushina's memories of her abandoning him?"

Minato was shocked to heard this and it was hoping it was true. When Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki nodded. Minato felt like he could face the world the next world as well.

Jiraiya smirked when he saw the smiled on Minato's face. Looks like he went to from sad to happy so fast.

 

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki said, "I also gave Naruto-kun new powers as well. That Elemental Nations never seen before. I send him there to be train but warn you. He'll not be able use Chakra but he can summoned. That's why you are still in this world Minato and Jiraiya. I suggest that Kakashi should be in the place as the Hokage. Since the village would be glad and angry at you. "

 

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki chuckled and said, "That world that your family is have super powers instead of chakra. So that's why I let those girls and women into the portal to teach Naruto-kun. When they leave that world. Kushina will come back here at the same time. You'll will disappeared until you and your son have a bonding in the Marvel Universe. If you use a seal to prevent your memories. You'll become Cadmus' lab rat with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Got that? You won't have any powers at all. That means no Chakra." 

 

Jiraiya and Minato was shocked. 

 


	3. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short. This is just a filler for now.

 

 

A woman that had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair  that reached her waist.  The Doctors and Nurse was shock to see this woman in one of their rooms. One of the doctors asked, "Which baby is your Miss?"

The woman said, "My name is Kushina Uzuikaze. I think NO wait it's the one with the whiskers on his cheeks."

The female doctor and nurse said in unison, "You baby boy would be a Babe Magnet for sure due to his birthmarks. By the way where are we?"

The nurse look say and said, "You are in Gotham City."

Doctor said, "You have a vistor miss Uzuikaze."  When the door opened it was Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent with Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake.

 

In the mind of the Kushina was telling her that these five people were hiding something.  Before she could think some more why her mind was telling her this. Barbara saw the cute baby boy. She went over and goo at it. Tim Drake asked, "What's baby's name?"

That's when everything happen maelstrom all of the powers of some of the heroes in this universe went into the baby boy. Kushina chuckled and replied, "Consider what just happen. I'll called him Naruto."

 

Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent with Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake left the room and went back to the batcave.

 

 


End file.
